Our Little Blip
by MsAnaGrey
Summary: Ana in a coma for two weeks straight and Christian is worry sick about her. He stands by her and she finally wakes up she remembers him but does she remember someone else to with her? Short Story/ One Shot please review :):):):):):)


**_Christian's POV_**

I grip onto her hand tighter and I felt the tears about to run down my cheeks. All I could do is just watch her and love her while she sleeps. My poor baby she's sleeping but hasn't woke up in almost two weeks and here she is sleeping with a pale face. Ana wake up, I love you. I miss you baby and I'm sorry.

Her chestnut hair is still shiny and her eyes are close that I can't see her beautiful blue eyes. Such an amazing and beautiful woman to open up to me, to allow me to love her. I wish I didn't do what I did two weeks ago, I really did baby. Each word I said to you that day I didn't mean it, not one day goes by that I haven't thought about you.

**_-Flashback-_**

**_"Why can't you trust me Christian! We been together for four years and I'm in love with you! I just want to go out for a bit without being stuck in the house with nothing to do!" Ana screams loudly and tears fall over her beautiful rosy cheeks._**

**_I sigh,"baby I love you but no didn't you hear the news? There's a storm outside! You're going to get yourself kill!"_**

**_Ana grabs her keys and jacket I feel scared,"Ana what the fuck are you doing?"_**

**_Ana wipes her tears and yells,"I'm fucken leaving Christian I need a break from our relationship. I love you baby but I need time to myself sometimes!"_**

**_I fall to my knees,"Ana!Baby don't leave me please! I'm scared and I don't want you to go please..."_**

**_Ana cries harder,"I'm sorry baby I need to go.. I love you.."_**

**_Ana leaves and I'm all alone I just sit in the empty living room that aren't fill with her laughter. My heart is broken and I need her back. I should've just left with her but I didn't. A minute passes by and I hear sirens in the distance nearby. A knock is at my door and I walk cautiously over to answer the door._**

**_A policeman is there and in his arms is Ana," sir are you Christian Grey?"_**

**_I nod slowly,"my baby... What the hell happened!"_**

**_The man speaks,"sir, she was in a car accident."_**

**_- End of Flashback-_**

My poor baby and now here she is all alone with no laughter coming out of her. This is all my fucken fault if I had just went with her this wouldn't have happened and now look where she is! Fuck I screwed up big time.

I stroke her cheek and cry more,"Ana wake up! Wake up please! I finally have you and you're hurt!"

The doctor walks in and smiles,"bellow .."

I stare at him with blackness underneath my eyes,"yes."

The doctor smiles a little,"well Ana going to be okay."

I smile for the first time since Ana's incident,"that's good, but when will she wake up?"

The doctor hesitates,"well her recovery is done but the timing of her awakening isn't going to be till maybe in a few hours or maybe the next day,sir. I also have more news to share with you. They both made it through the impact."

I look at the doctor confusedly,"they? Who's they?"

The doctor's smile returns,"well Ana is pregnant."

I blink twice and just look at Ana,"what do you mean she's pregnant? How can the child make it through the impact if Ana been asleep for almost two weeks?"

The doctor spoke,"well Ana's about seven weeks along with the pregnancy. If you like we can do an ultrasound."

I nod,"yes please as soon as possible if you can."

Suddenly a gasp is release from Ana and I stare at her with happiness,"Ana!" I hug her and stroke her hair,"baby! You're okay!"

Ana hugs back crying hysterically,"Christian! I'm so sorry I miss you what happened to me? Where am I?"

I smile a little,"well Ana. You're in the hospital because of a car accident and well we got in a fight that day but I truly am sorry.."

Ana hugs me,"baby don't be so sympathetic everything alright and I'm okay."

I smile and hug her back,"I love you so much."

The doctor interrupts our reunion,"well do you want to do an ultrasound?"

Ana laughs,"what? I'm fine isn't that for pregnancies or something?"

The doctor laughs along but turns serious,"you're aware that your are seven weeks along pregnant, am I correct?"

Ana stares at him in disbelief,"I just woke up from what a couple of hours of sleep and you lay this flat on me?"

I look at Ana,"baby you been asleep for two weeks."

Ana holds onto her stomach crying,"I've been asleep for two weeks and I'm pregnant?"

I laugh awkwardly,"well yeah you are.. Is something wrong?"

Ana laughs as she cries," I'm pregnant with our little blip.."

**_I hug her and pat her stomach,"our little blip.."_**

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy my little short story I felt like writing a story for Ana and Christian. How I love this couple very much! Review and should I make a sequel? What do you think?(:

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Sage**_


End file.
